magichroniclesrpgfandomcom-20200214-history
Warrior
The will of the blade is at my command, and it awaits the command of a good fight. Warrior The classic fighter and a reliable addition to any adventuring party, this armor-clad hero knows how to fight well. Without firearms or any type of ranged weapon, they're skilled in the art of explicit martial melee combat. Adventuring Warriors are good travelers, and are particularly adept in serving as potential mercenaries. Most warriors are a result of fighter training, in which they've adapted better melee combat skills, and that in turn gives them amiable strength and courage. Characteristics Warriors are proud, strong, courageous, wise, and above all intelligent. Their martial combat skills gives them the advantage no other race can even fathom nor come close to. Warriors can outsmart even the most cunning of Assassins. Other Classes Warriors do well with just about any class, because their sheer skill in melee combat allows them to give others time to take up the advantage against other enemies. Warriors are a perfect distraction and puts the fighter in second place. Role Defender -- As powerful as they are, there is no other class that comes close to the warrior's defensive combat skills. They attack with bitter ferocity, while keeping their opponents busy. Game Rule Information The Warrior has the following statistics-- Abilities Warriors, while strong, don't rely on their physical strength to overcome every challenge. Warriors have a great Strength score to deal massive damage to weaken their enemy. Warriors also utilize in a good Dexterity score to increase their defenses and to dodge incoming attacks. Warriors also put on a good Wisdom score to aid in their senses and to provide bonuses to their class features. Hit Die +1d4 HP for all races Class Skills Warrior skills include: Appraise, Balance, Climb, Diplomacy, Hide, Intimidate, Jump, Knowledge (Dungeoneering, Local, Nature, Nobility), Listen, Perform, Ride, Search, Spot, Swim, Tumble Skill Points At 1st level: (4 + INT modifier) x 4 After 1st level: 4 + INT modifier Class Features Weapon and Armor Proficiency Warriors are proficient with all Light, Medium, and Superior melee weapons; Warriors are proficient with Light, Medium, and Heavy armor. Bonus Feats A Warrior gains a bonus feat every 4 levels. Prerequisites must be met in order to gain the feat. Defensive Combat The Warrior gains the Combat Expertise feat as one of their Bonus feats Great Strike At 2nd level, a Warrior can deal additional damage to other Humanoid, Outsider, Elemental, or Dragon creatures. This bonus increases every 4 levels. Wise Defense At 3rd level, a Warrior can use their Wisdom modifier to add a bonus to their attack and damage rolls, as well as their AC and Flat-footed armor class. Defensive Strike At 8th level, if a Warrior strikes an opponent that is adjacent to an ally, that ally gain a bonus to their AC equal to the Warrior's Wisdom modifier. This bonus stacks with each enemy adjacent to the ally the Warrior attacks. The bonus lasts until the end of the Warrior's next turn. Great Defense At 13th level, if a Warrior strikes an opponent adjacent to another enemy, all allies with 20 feet of the Warrior gain a +2 bonus to AC against those creatures' next attacks. This bonus lasts until the start of the Warrior's next turn. This bonus does not stack. Starting Packages Rygolith Warrior Armor Heavy Valdanium Armor (+6 AC, -3 check penalty, +3 max Dexterity, 25 ft, 15 lbs) Phazite Shield (+2 AC, -1 check penalty, 6 lbs) Weapons Greatsword (2d6 damage, Critical 19/20 x2, Slashing, 6 lbs) Feat Combat Expertise Bonus Feat If Strength is 15 or higher, Power Attack; if not, Improved Initiative instead. Gear Sword belt, Pouch belt The Warrior: Table Back to Classes Category:Classes